


Choose your side

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: ObiKaka weeks 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst and Feels, Corruption, Genocide, Government Experimentation, M/M, Naruto's gen and Obito's gen are the same age, So I know im late, but im alive, idk when i'll post more of this, obito is a double agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: In a world where your worth is determined by the ablities you're born with and your future is already set in stone, there isn't a lot a simple person can do.At least, that's what Obito thought bgefore getting sent on the worst and best mission of his life, the mission that would be the start of a new wave.





	Choose your side

Obito patiently waited in the car, an old green jeep that Asuma had somehow got him from an abandoned military base, adjusting his ear com and sunglasses, only to turn the gas on once he saw Rin running his way.

She jumped into the car’s open back and he started driving at full speed, while the girl got out one of the rifles and shoot at the various suited men attempting to follow them.

“You got everything?” he asked, going towards Gai’s pick-up point.

“Obviously, duh. Just keep on driving!”

Gai was already there and he threw himself on the car without Obito needing to stop and with him he had three full bags of various supplies that hopeful will last them more than a month.

Kurenai was next, and she jumped in from the top of a tree, she too had a backpack of supplies, with a knife poking out of a pocket.

“This area has nothing more to get,” she informed them, then she gave a gun and a set of knives each.

“We’ll pick up Asuma and Kakashi together at the next point, Anko to the one after them” Obito said, glancing around in search for possible enemies. “Kakashi sent me a PM, apparently they found something interesting.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once they were all together, Obito drove them to what was once a shopping centre, still with the glass ceiling intact and with running, drinkable water and electricity and most of the shops had also microwaves and connected bathrooms with showers, which, for people that hadn’t been able to properly wash themselves for close to a week was awesome.

Scouring around the place for more supplies, they met again when the sun was already going down and settled in what once was a forniture shop, with beds thankfully still in good conditions.

“So,” Kakashi started, his hair standing up from the static running through his body. “Asuma and I found a way to get into the Government’s database.”

Suddenly, their chatter ended and they were all sitting up straight, looking at the silver haired boy as he told them their findings. “We still need a working computer, one that cannot be tracked and that can withstand the energy for the process, but we found some codes and passwords that are still valid. Those password are changed once every year, always on the same day.”

“We didn’t find that though,” Asuma said, apologetic. “We don’t know how long we have to try to hack into the database, but we do know that those datas will be valid for the next month, at least.”

 

* * *

 

Obito stood awake, pondering over what they all discussed and the risks of everything, then he sighed.

He knew that who he really was would come to light sooner or later, and he knew that once it happened he would be forced to choose.

To choose the side he was truly on, to choose who he really was, who he wanted to fight for.

His phone rang and he was quick to answer, a familiar voice on the other side.

“ _ I hope everything is going well, Agent 0108-86S5-010J,” a male said, his demeaning tone irritating. _

_ “ _ Of course, Danzo-sama. They suspect nothing. I will contact you again once I’ve finished writing the intel you requested.” Kami, how he loathed Danzo.

“ _ You better hurry up, Agent. The Governor is getting impatient for results. _ ”

“They’ll have their results in due time. There was more info than expected.”

“ _ You have another two months. Make them useful, _ ” then, Danzo hung up.

Obito let out a shaky breath.

He didn’t know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that I've had in my folders for a long time, from last year actually!  
> I don't know when- or if- I will write more about this, but I still like the concept and I really hope I'll be able to turn it into a good story one day.


End file.
